Conventionally, a pump to be used in an aquatic application such as a pool or a spa is operable at a finite number of predetermined speed settings (e.g., typically high and low settings). Typically these speed settings correspond to the range of pumping demands of the pool or spa at the time of installation. Factors such as the volumetric flow rate of water to be pumped, the total head pressure required to adequately pump the volume of water, and other operational parameters determine the size of the pump and the proper speed settings for pump operation. Once the pump is installed, the speed settings typically are not readily changed to accommodate changes in the aquatic application conditions and/or pumping demands.
Generally, pumps of this type must be primed before use. For example, the pump and the pumping system should be filled with liquid (e.g., water) and contain little or no gas (e.g., air), or else the pump may not prime. If the pump is operated in an unprimed condition (e.g., the gas has not been removed from the system), various problems can occur, such as an overload condition or loss of prime condition. In another example, if too much gas is in the system, a dry run condition can occur that can cause damage to the pump. In yet other examples, operation of the pump in an unprimed condition can cause a water hammer condition and/or a voltage spike that can damage the pump and/or even various other elements of the pumping system.
Conventionally, to prime a pump, a user can manually fill the pump with water and operate the pump, in a repetitious fashion, until the pump is primed. However, the user must be careful to avoid the aforementioned problems associated with operating the pump in an unprimed condition during this process. Thus, it would be beneficial to utilize an automated priming function to operate the pump according to an automated program, or the like, that can monitor the priming status and can automatically alter operation of the pump to avoid the aforementioned problems. However, since each aquatic application is different, the automated priming function must be adjustable and/or scalable, such as in terms of water flow or pressure through the system and/or time required to prime the pump of a specific aquatic application.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pumping system that could be readily and easily adapted to respond to a variety of priming conditions. Further, the pumping system should be responsive to a change of conditions and/or user input instructions.